


Red Shiava

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Minhyuk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Aristocracy, Break Up, Fights, Flirting, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kihyun/Hyungwon is not endgame!!!!, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Smut, True Mates, kihyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Life for the omega Yoo Kihyun is perfectly fine. He's with his alpha boyfriend, Hyungwon, and is doing a good job forgetting his past with Minhyuk.However, things change, and Kihyun starts realizing that maybe what he left behind with Minhyuk is actually the relationship that he was destined to have all along.[A/B/O - Kihyuk - High Society AU]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was commissioned to me by @_marqeryu!
> 
> Want your idea written within days and exactly how you want it? Please check out my commission info!
> 
> https://druekee.tumblr.com/post/175829071281/commission-prices

Sparse candlelight glimmered through the crystalline chandeliers hanging above the dining table, the room alive with opulent shades of violet, red, and gold. Yoo Kihyun held his silver fork carefully, his back straight in perfect form and napkin crisply folded over his lap. His lover, Chae Hyungwon, was seated to his left, while his parents were seated across from them. A slight tension was in the air, one that Kihyun was pointedly ignoring, instead choosing to enjoy the first dinner he shared with both his parents and his lover together. 

“I heard from Doctor Im that his son, Changkyun, is announcing his true mate during their gala tomorrow evening,” Kihyun’s father declared, his voice rich and demanding in tone. Kihyun barely glanced up from his filet mignon, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

“I’ll send my congratulations to Changkyun when I see him tomorrow, then,” Kihyun smoothly replied, refusing to acknowledge the underlying subtext beneath his father’s words. Humming lowly, Kihyun’s father continued. 

“Im Changkyun is only 22, you know. You’ll be turning 25 soon, Kihyun, you should really consider-” he said, but Kihyun swiftly interrupted him, his eyes darting to look into his father’s.

“I’m aware of my age, father. I’ll declare my true mate when I’m ready and no sooner,” Kihyun replied, vigorously cutting another slice of his steak, his jaw clenched tightly. They’d had this conversation far too many times already, and Kihyun’s patience was running thin. His older siblings had long since declared their true mates and started beautiful lives, so why was his father so expectant of him?

“I actually agree with your father on this, Kihyunnie,” Hyungwon said, his tone smooth and imploring. Kihyun looked over at him, pursing his lips. He didn’t like where this was going.

“Go on,” Kihyun’s father urged. Hyungwon nodded his head, turning in his seat so he could look Kihyun directly in the eye.

“I don’t think we should keep what we share together hidden any longer! We should come right out and profess it, let everyone know!” Hyungwon said, smiling sweetly over at his darling, his face broken out in an expression of pure love and adoration. Kihyun flustered, blinking a few times in confusion.

“Hyungwon, where is this coming from?” Kihyun asked, his voice soft, trying not to turn Hyungwon down immediately. His parents were right there… why was Hyungwon asking him to declare him his true mate all of a sudden? They’d only been together for 6 weeks! Grabbing Kihyun delicately by the hand, Hyungwon’s eyes glimmer in the candlelight, his plump lips parting in a soft exhale.

“You’ve said it before, Kihyun, you’ve passionately told me that you knew in your heart that we were true mates. Why wait when you’re so sure of it?” Hyungwon rebutted, his voice warm and sincere. Kihyun flushed hotly, blinking several times in embarrassment. He’d only said that when he was in bed with Hyungwon-! Hyungwon knew that it was only dirty talk, he hadn’t seriously meant that… he was just caught up in the moment. Face burning with embarrassment, Kihyun clenched his jaw.

“Oh my! How romantic! Kihyun, why not listen to your mate?” Kihyun’s mother trilled out, her hand covering her mouth politely as she finished chewing her bite. Kihyun’s father exuberantly agreed, slamming down his glass.

“Kihyun, there is no reason for us to delay your declaration any longer! Our gala in November, let’s announce it then and no later!” Kihyun’s father proclaimed, his voice immediately accompanied by excited clapping from Kihyun’s mother. Sighing in frustration, Kihyun lifted his hand, praying that this insanity would cease.

“I’m going to need to talk to Hyungwon about this, please excuse us,” Kihyun said, sitting up from his chair with flushed cheeks, one hand grasping onto Hyungwon’s forearm and extracting him from the table as well. Gracelessly stumbling out of his chair, Hyungwon looks over to Kihyun’s parents, his eyebrows drawn together regretfully. 

“My apologizes, Mom, Dad,” he began, sparking a cry of protest from Kihyun, who was still dragging him away. “We shall continue this dinner another night! Thank you so much for your hospitality,” Hyungwon said, waving as he got forcibly pushed out of the door. Kihyun’s parents smiled and waved back, unsurprised by their son’s behavior. This wasn’t the first time they’d made plans with one of Kihyun’s lovers to announce him as his true mate.

Walking away from the dining room, Kihyun ran a hand through his silky, dark red hair, his shoes clicking against the hardwood floor audibly. Surrounding him was the ornate hallway that led to the main common room, and he spun around, giving his lover a long, thoughtful look. 

“Hyungwon… We’ve only be together for such a short amount of time, I don’t think I’m ready for this level of commitment yet,” Kihyun said, his voice getting softer towards the end. He liked Hyungwon a lot, he really did, but he just wasn’t sure that Hyungwon was really his true mate. He wasn’t opposed to the idea of it, he just hadn’t gotten to know Hyungwon enough to really commit himself to an ever-lasting declaration of love for him.

“It doesn’t matter how long we’ve been together, just that our love is strong,” Hyungwon replied soothingly, pressing a long finger against Kihyun’s chin, tilting his head up to stare Hyungwon in the eye. “And Kihyun, you’ve said it before. What we have is different than your past relationship. We’re meant to be together,” he said, his smooth voice sultry and seductive. Kihyun felt his face heat up for a different reason, this one far more appealing. “Let’s not hide this love any longer, I want to be with you,” he concluded, bringing his luscious mouth to press against Kihyun’s. Incredibly flattered by Hyungwon’s confession, Kihyun returns the kiss, moaning against Hyungwon’s mouth as their kiss deepens.

Suddenly parting, Hyungwon presses his lips against the side of Kihyun’s neck, trailing up to his ear. The feeling of his warm breath sent a shiver down Kihyun’s spine, and he grasped against the collar of Hyungwon’s shirt, his body reacting to the lightest of touches.

“I can’t hold back any longer, Kihyun. Take me to your bedroom,” Hyungwon whispered, his other hand trailing up the side of Kihyun’s arm. Inhaling shakily, Kihyun nodded his head, grabbing hold of Hyungwon’s hand and escorting him up to his bedroom- not that he needed the guidance. Hyungwon had visited his bed chambers more than enough times to have memorized the way. Walking through the Yoo family’s spacious estate, Hyungwon looked around, observing the beautiful surroundings but his eyes constantly got drawn back to Kihyun. He couldn’t help it- Kihyun’s beauty was unlike any other Hyungwon had ever seen before. He was seductive and elegant; his sharp, foxlike eyes always so clear and focused, and when they weren’t… Hyungwon swallowed, imagining Kihyun’s eyes misty and clouded over with ecstasy.

“Come inside,” Kihyun prompted, glancing up at his lover expectantly. Hyungwon had been staring at him without moving for several seconds now, and they’d been outside his room for a while now. Flushing, Kihyun bites his lip, gesturing again for Hyungwon to enter. Shaking his head and removing himself from his trance, Hyungwon walks inside, shutting the door behind him softly. 

“I’m sorry, I was simply distracted by your beauty,” Hyungwon says, already moving to unbutton his shirt, his eyes dark with lust. Kihyun smiled, his eyes flickering to the floorboards as he shrunk under Hyungwon’s hot gaze. There was only one small lamp lit by the front of Kihyun’s large, plush bed- barely enough light to cast shadows, and Kihyun felt his heartrate increase because of it. The mood was romantic, sexy… Hyungwon was stripping with eyes full of desire, and Kihyun wasn’t one to deny himself pleasure when it was so willingly offered to him.

Following his lead, Kihyun starts unbuttoning his waist-coat, the floral-patterned velvet garment falling off his shoulders easily. Now in just a slim-fitting, ash-colored button-down, Kihyun stares through his eyelashes at Hyungwon, watching his lover approach him with bated breath. With his shirt mostly removed, Hyungwon wraps his arms around Kihyun’s hips, his scent curling up around Kihyun now. Inhaling softly, Kihyun presses his mouth against Hyungwon’s, kissing him gently and intimately. He could feel Hyungwon’s fingers trail up his torso, quickly undoing his buttons for him until his shirt felt loose against his body.

“Hyungwon…” Kihyun sighed out, his mouth still lightly pressed against Hyungwon’s. The tension was slowly building, curling and forming around them like hazy, opaque smoke. His eyes were pointedly staring resolutely into Hyungwon’s, not even needing to look down to know that his lover was totally hard. Hyungwon always felt the need to prove himself to Kihyun, to show him how much he loved him every single time they had sex, and tonight, Kihyun knew it would be no different.

“Lay on the bed,” Hyungwon whispered against Kihyun’s lips, sparking a wave of slow-burning arousal down his spine. Doing as his lover requested, Kihyun crawled across his bed, curious as to what Hyungwon had in store for him tonight. He could feel something happening between them, feel that something was about to change with their dynamic. Right now, Kihyun couldn’t tell if it was good or bad, but he desperately wanted it to culminate, whatever it was. His shirt fell limply around his body as he laid against his sheets, revealing a temptingly red nipple and his soft, slender torso. Hyungwon eyed him, watching his mate display himself so prettily for him, and made his move. 

“So beautiful,” Hyungwon sighed out, completely removing his shirt and letting it drop lifelessly onto the ground. While he was at it, he removed his belt and undid the top button of his pants, hardly able to resist his arousal any longer. Kihyun was a luxurious dessert, his body tempting and radiant in the dim light, and Hyungwon wanted nothing more than to devour him completely. Getting onto the bed, Hyungwon approaches his lover, his alpha instincts spiking at the incredible, addictive scent of his omega. His eyes met Kihyun’s, and he groaned desperately, lips descending onto Kihyun’s exposed nipple. 

Gasping, Kihyun arches his back, his body alight with sensation already. Hyungwon’s lips were so warm and soft, so urging against his inflamed skin. Mouth parting in a shaky moan, Kihyun rolls his hips forward, gasping as he feels Hyungwon’s hard cock against his. Hyungwon’s tongue rolled against his nipple, sucking it into his mouth and nibbling it- all of which made Kihyun’s cock twitch and harden in reply. While rubbing his tongue in slow, hard circles around Kihyun’s nipple, Hyungwon moved his hand to pinch and tug at Kihyun’s other nipple, trying his best to make Kihyun feel all the passion that he felt. 

“H-Hyungwon,” Kihyun stuttered out, his eyes barely half-open in pleasure, body trembling from how intensely Hyungwon was pleasuring him. He squirmed a bit, his cock rubbing against the inside of his trousers as he became a bit overstimulated by Hyungwon’s eagerness to please him. Removing his mouth from Kihyun’s nipple, Hyungwon trailed his mouth down lower, peppering kisses down his torso and stomach while his hand still toyed with Kihyun’s other nipple. 

“Can I make love to you tonight?” Hyungwon asked, his lips pressing against Kihyun’s hipbone and eyes burning as he stared up into Kihyun’s face. Kihyun stared at him for a few seconds, watching the intensity and desire fill his lover’s eyes. Hyungwon clearly wanted to please him, clearly wanted to prove to him that he was his true mate and that they belonged together. Kihyun nodded his head, at least letting Hyungwon have that much.

“Yes,” Kihyun audibly replied, swallowing thickly as he feels Hyungwon’s mouth run along the waistband of his pants. Hyungwon’s fingers press against his belt-buckle, and Kihyun feels a shiver overcome him as Hyungwon undoes his pants. Gently, Hyungwon tugs Kihyun’s pants off his body, taking his underwear along with them. Very quickly Kihyun found himself almost fully nude before his lover, and he pressed his thighs together, his eyes half-lidded as he stared into Hyungwon’s face. His cock was pink and hard between his legs, and Hyungwon licked his lips, eyes roaming down Kihyun’s stunning body reverently.

Kneeling around Kihyun’s ankles, Hyungwon reaches a hand out, running his fingers from Kihyun’s knee down his thigh slowly, content to watch Kihyun’s thighs spread centimeter by centimeter. When they finally parted all the way, Hyungwon inhaled sharply, eyes roaming over Kihyun’s now exposed entrance. His eyes flicker up to Kihyun’s face in awe, and he exhales breathlessly, trailing a fingertip to graze against Kihyun’s entrance. Shivering at the contact, Kihyun spreads his legs, staring up at his lover and viewing his slender body through the barely visible light. 

Admiring his beautiful lover for several long seconds, Hyungwon eventually shakes his head, reaching to Kihyun’s nightstand to grab the sensual oils that he kept in the bottom drawer. Grabbing a bottle at random, Hyungwon returns to his position between Kihyun’s legs, rubbing his hand down the smooth expanse of Kihyun’s inner thigh as he opened the bottle with his other hand. With it now open, he poured a significant amount onto Kihyun’s entrance, watching the slippery substance slide down Kihyun’s tight, pink hole. 

“A-Ah,” Kihyun stumbled out, his hole clenching around the sudden wetness. “It’s cold,” he explained, his hips twisting and body writhing. Noticing his lover’s discomfort, Hyungwon reaches his fingers down, rubbing against his entrance soothingly.

“Here, I’ll warm it for you,” he sighed out, lips curling up into a small smirk as he watched Kihyun react to the stimulation. Covering his mouth, Kihyun moaned, his thighs spreading as he sought to get closer to Hyungwon’s slender fingers, his hole clenching and unclenching as Hyungwon rubbed against him. Suddenly, he felt a fingertip dip inside, and Kihyun’s hand quickly moved to grasp against the bed, gripping the sheets between his fingers. The intrusion was addictive, and Kihyun moaned brokenly as Hyungwon’s finger pressed further inside, almost knuckle-deep in an instant.

Biting his lip, Kihyun rocked his hips back, his eyes getting hazy with lust. Through dim lighting and unfocused eyes, Kihyun barely managed to make out the form of Hyungwon above him, shifting and moving closer. He could hear the rustle of fabric, and suddenly the finger was removed from his entrance. Blinking a few times to regain his vision, Kihyun watches Hyungwon pull down his pants before quickly getting back on the bed- this time in a much more suggestive position between Kihyun’s thighs. 

“Are you ready?” Hyungwon breathed out, lining his cock with Kihyun’s pre-lubed entrance, his hands atop the mattress on either side of Kihyun’s waist. Kihyun nodded his head, watching Hyungwon lean his body further over Kihyun’s. Overwhelmed by Hyungwon’s scent now that he was nude and strikingly close to his body, Kihyun breathes in, closing his eyes as he contemplated his lover’s scent.

A true mate was signified by their scent being the most appealing, arousing, and comforting smell to you. No other smell could possibly even compare to the scent of one’s true mate. As Kihyun became overpowered by Hyungwon’s scent, he pondered this notion. Hyungwon never once smelt the best to him. He smelled good, yes, but never the best. 

Above him, Hyungwon slowly started to insert his cock into Kihyun’s ass, giving him plenty of time to adjust to the intrusive sensation. Kihyun barely even winced at the feeling, having long since gotten accustomed to getting fucked like this, and tilted his chin back, his eyes still closed. He breathed in slowly and steadily, his fingers still clutching the sheets. He could feel where Hyungwon was becoming one with him, feel the power and intensity and desire to impress from his lover… but there was something breaking inside Kihyun’s mind.

Hyungwon wasn’t his true mate, Kihyun knew this. He didn’t know if Hyungwon acknowledged this, but he knew it to be reality. Maybe Hyungwon wasn’t his true mate… but did it even matter? Hyungwon started rocking his hips against his body, making love to him gently and slowly so he could get accustomed further to the feeling. Kihyun tilted his chin, pressing his face into the pillow as he felt tears begin to well in his eyes, slowly dripping down his cheeks.

Right now, Hyungwon wanted him more than anything else in this world. Even though his scent wasn’t incredible… maybe it was good enough. In this moment at least, Kihyun would take it.

 

* * *

 

 

A large crowd of people amassed in the ballroom of the Im residence, all donned in their finest, loveliest attire, each putting on airs to further establish their rank and riches. Taking a small glass of sparkling champagne as it was offered to him, Kihyun walked through the busy room, observing the decadent décor and classy stylings surrounding him. He attended parties like this often, as they were essentially required for a man of his status, but it was always fascinating to notice the differences between the homes of people in his social circle. He almost wanted to pull out his camera and capture the surreal way the light travelled through the jewels of the above hanging chandeliers. Getting lost in admiration, Kihyun doesn’t notice a familiar presence approaching him, and is startled when a voice suddenly calls out to him.

“Hey baby,” a raspy, soothing voice says, and Kihyun looks over, his eyes squinting in mistrust. “How have things been?” he continued, and Kihyun clenched his jaw. He wasn’t expecting Minhyuk to be here- but he probably should’ve. Minhyuk was always trying to climb the ranks and better his place in their expansive social circle- it was difficult for him since he wasn’t born into a family of rank like most of their other peers. Regardless, Kihyun really didn’t want to see him. Not after how things ended between them.

“I’ve been well, Minhyuk. And you?” Kihyun politely replied, trying not to let his temper get the best of him. No matter their past, Kihyun couldn’t just go off on him in such a public place- he would risk endangering his family’s reputation. Minhyuk smiles, reaching a hand up to run through his hair, unknowingly letting his scent travel easier to Kihyun’s nose. Flushing, Kihyun diverts his gaze to the marble floor, his heartrate picking up. Minhyuk’s scent… he always smelled so sweet, so appealing. Kihyun would be lying if he said that Minhyuk didn’t smell just as delicious as he did when they were still dating. 

“Well, I miss you, babe,” Minhyuk replied, the words dripping from his mouth like thick honey, sweet and natural, as if not a single day had passed since they broke up. Kihyun exhaled softly, feeling a rush of indignation fuel him to say his next words, his face heating up.

“I’ll be announcing my true mate in November,” Kihyun declared, taking a small sip of his champagne, his eyes darting back to look into Minhyuk’s. What he saw startled him, and Kihyun’s lips parted in a small gasp, his heartrate increasing. Minhyuk’s eyes were cold and hard, burning with jealousy and hurt that grew and twisted in his searing gaze. All of his emotions, all of his inner-thoughts- they were so obvious to Kihyun. His ex-lover wasn’t over him yet, not by a long shot.

“Well, I’ll be sure to be there,” Minhyuk eventually replied, his tone slightly biting. Kihyun nodded his head, but his heart throbbed, his head a little dizzy from the onslaught of Minhyuk’s incredible scent and strong reaction. He stepped away, calculating his every movement so he didn’t trip over his own two feet, and looked back over his shoulder, the gentle sound of piano music flowing over him.

“I count on it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Surrounded by the calming, elegant sound of a violinist playing his instrument expertly, Kihyun hums, blinking a few times as he admires the fine artwork displayed along the walls of the gallery. The vibe was amicable, quiet, peaceful… well, it was now that Hyungwon had left his side to go to the restroom. It pained Kihyun to admit, but he was starting to tire of Hyungwon’s presence. It wasn’t anything that Hyungwon said or did, but maybe just that Kihyun was starting to see him differently, starting to think of their interactions differently. He just didn’t really click with Hyungwon, never really had. This realization kind of shocked Kihyun, and he felt antsy and jittery, unsure of what to do with himself.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Kihyun presses a hand into the pocket of his suit-jacket, observing the artfully rendered portrait on the gallery wall, the sound of people chatting and violin music drifting all around him. Making his way around the circumference of the large room, Kihyun glanced around the other people who were there for the grand opening party, unsurprised by the familiar faces. Appreciation of the fine arts was expected of high society members, and amassing large art collections was also quite commonplace. Many of the people around Kihyun were here to purchase a fine piece of art to add to their collection, and socialize at the same time. With this information in mind, Kihyun wasn’t surprised to see Minhyuk waltzing towards him with a dark look in his eye.

“Good evening, Kihyun,” Minhyuk greeted, his pale blond hair falling into his eyes as he tilted his chin down to look at Kihyun. He reached his hand across the space between them, grasping onto Kihyun’s hand loosely before bringing it to his face and kissing it warmly. Staring deeply into Kihyun’s eyes, Minhyuk kissed the top of his knuckles, his dark eyes shimmering with passion.

“Minhyuk,” Kihyun replied, his voice faltering a bit at the excessively romantic greeting. Minhyuk had always been on the romantic side, especially compared to Hyungwon, but this was a bit extreme considering the fact that they weren’t even together anymore. Kihyun could feel the eyes of fellow patrons staring at them, and flushed, lowering his arm when Minhyuk finally parted from his hand.

“This gallery is beautiful, isn’t it?” Minhyuk asked, and Kihyun could tell that he was making genuine efforts to converse with him. His stance was relaxed, open. Nodding his head, Kihyun glanced around the gallery, appreciating the fine art from a distance and finding it still just as impressive.

“It is,” Kihyun replied, looking back over to Minhyuk. Smiling, Minhyuk takes a step closer to Kihyun, leaning against the back of a luxurious chair haphazardly. 

“Not even close to as beautiful as you are, but a good effort,” Minhyuk cheesily remarked, chuckling a bit as he flickered his gaze back over to Kihyun. Heart hammering in his chest, Kihyun smiled a bit, unsure of what to do with himself after hearing such a sudden confession.

“Thank you,” he replied, watching as Minhyuk leaned just a tiny bit closer to him, studying him carefully. 

“In fact, I think you’re even more gorgeous than the last time I saw you, baby,” Minhyuk noted, his raspy, sensual voice laced with honesty. Bringing a hand to his face, Kihyun pushed a strand of dark red hair away from his eyes, his mind suddenly overwhelmed by the onslaught of Minhyuk’s affections. The way he was saying such flirtatious words so openly paired with how utterly intoxicating Minhyuk smelled was driving Kihyun crazy. He couldn’t even think of a way to reply for several seconds, too busy trying to collect himself to bother. When he did reply, it was inadequate at best.

“Thank you,” Kihyun plainly replied, straightening his posture and trying to shake himself out of his daze before he did something dangerous. Sure, Minhyuk was his first true lover, but Kihyun had a different lover now- and he had a pretty valid reason for breaking up with Minhyuk, too. Minhyuk wasn’t as innocent and charming as he liked to pretend he was. Kihyun needed to get a hold of himself. 

“I remember you told me you were announcing your true mate soon, who with?” Minhyuk asked, sufficiently ruffling Kihyun’s feathers. His and Hyungwon’s relationship was public- it shouldn’t be a surprise to Minhyuk that he was announcing his current lover as his true mate.

“Chae Hyungwon,” Kihyun replied, nodding his head and giving Minhyuk a slightly pensive look. Minhyuk deflated slightly and flickered his eyes to the floor, his expression downcast. Quickly though, that expression changed to one of seduction and coyness.

“That’s too bad… I always thought we were true mates, Kihyun~” Minhyuk sighed out, his lips curling up a bit. His expression melted to a more serious one, and Kihyun scrunched his eyebrows up, feeling defensive.

“Minhyuk, we aren’t together,” Kihyun reminded his ex-lover, crossing his arms across his chest. “With how things were when it ended, I don’t think I could truly consider you my true mate,” Kihyun continued, his voice trailing off at the end. Hell, he didn’t even see Hyungwon as his true mate, not really, but Minhyuk didn’t need to know that. Minhyuk had played with Kihyun’s emotions, toying with his feelings. Kihyun was hurt, and needed somebody else, somebody safer to be with. He didn’t regret his decision.

“About that…” Minhyuk began, and Kihyun’s eyes flickered up to his face, curious as to what Minhyuk would say about the situation. They’d barely talked since they broke up- it was pretty hard to when Minhyuk hadn’t even shown his face at a public function until about a week ago when Kihyun saw him at Changkyun’s true mate announcement. “What happened was wrong on my part, and I regret speaking so casually to other people with you as my lover,” Minhyuk apologized, his eyes sincere.

They’d been together for a little over 6 months when Kihyun caught Minhyuk calling other omegas ‘baby’, ‘angel’, and other such pet-names that Kihyun had assumed were exclusively for him. He felt betrayed, insecure… and had called it off then. Minhyuk was the flirtatious type, always had been, but there was something about the lecherous look in his eye when he spoke to other omegas, about how generously he referred to them as ‘baby’. Hearing Minhyuk apologize for what he did was shocking, and Kihyun straightened up, giving Minhyuk his full attention, the smooth violin song barely even heard in his ears any longer.

“You were everything to me, Kihyun. I fucked up, I should’ve just kept my eyes on you and not gotten distracted with people that can’t even compare to your beauty and incredible soul,” Minhyuk continued, pouring his heart out to his ex-lover. When they’d broke up, Kihyun was in a fit of rage and never really considered the possibility that Minhyuk would try to atone for his actions. He didn’t want to think about it… but, fuck, Minhyuk was _sexy_. He couldn’t keep pretending like he wasn’t still ridiculously attracted to Minhyuk, not when he was saying words that Kihyun never knew he needed to hear and looking so fatally attractive. He could almost feel Minhyuk’s large hands running across his waist, or his lips grazing against the side of his di-

“Kihyun?” Minhyuk suddenly interjected, and when Kihyun met his gaze, there was worry in his eye. “Did I say something wrong- shit, did I fuck up again?” Minhyuk hastily concluded, running one of his perfect hands through his hair, his eyes nervous. Blinking a few times to collect himself, Kihyun raised his hands, shaking his head 

“No,” Kihyun quickly reassured him, smiling a bit. “Actually, that means a lot to hear your apology, Minhyuk,” Kihyun replied, relaxing a bit when Minhyuk visibly cheers back up. Wait… was he trying to lead Minhyuk on or something?? “I, um. Um. Thanks,” Kihyun eloquently said, his mind suddenly swimming. Noting the strange behavior, Minhyuk gave Kihyun a curious look.

“I wanted to say something else, too,” Minhyuk said, his eyes turning a bit darker, wisps of lustiness curling in his gaze. “I still love you, Kihyun. I know how I screwed things up last time, and trust me when I say that I’ll never make that mistake again. You’re the only one I see,” Minhyuk confessed, his voice low and sensual and his words heavy with meaning. Kihyun felt a shiver pass down his spine, his pupils getting wide with interest. When he realized this, he jolted a bit, wiping a hand down the side of his face as he forced himself to clear his mind of disloyal thoughts. 

“O-Okay, I think it’s time I left,” Kihyun said, his instincts telling him to flee the situation before he did something hasty and dangerous. When he looked around the gallery, he could see Hyungwon casually observing some of the art, and stumbled away from Minhyuk, his heart racing in his chest. What the fuck was he thinking? He was with Hyungwon- who didn’t deserve to be dating a guy that was just shamelessly flirting with his ex-lover.

“I’ll talk to you later, Kihyun,” Minhyuk said, watching Kihyun leave with a worried expression. He was desperately hoping that he didn’t come off too strong, but the thought of Kihyun declaring somebody else as his true mate was terrifying. Minhyuk knew what his heart and body was telling him- he and Kihyun were real true mates, not the kind that was just bred of convenience. Hopefully he could somehow convince Kihyun to get back together with him before it was too late. Adjusting his coat, Minhyuk decides to take his leave before Hyungwon came barreling at him with an intent to kill. Chuckling a bit at the thought of Hyungwon and all of his lanky glory going one-on-one with him in a fist-fight, Minhyuk leaves through the front door, waving at a few people as he made his exit.

 “Ah, Kihyun! Perfect timing, do you think this painting would look nice in the sitting room?” Hyungwon greeted Kihyun, barely even glancing over at him as he instead focused on the painting. Kihyun shrugged, glad that Hyungwon hadn’t seen him talking with Minhyuk, but feeling a bit hollow at the immediate contrast between how Hyungwon acted with him and how Minhyuk did… Minhyuk practically worshipped him. Hyungwon didn’t so much as look up at him when he approached him.

“I think that would be lovely, Hyungwon,” Kihyun emptily replied, finding himself staring at the door that Minhyuk exited out of, his heart aching. He had to make a huge choice- to follow his heart and risk it getting hurt again, or to simply settle for convenience and normalcy. Biting his lip, Kihyun found himself utterly lost at what to do, and decided that for now, maybe he should just go home and think about it in solitude.

“I’m retiring for the night, Hyungwon. You should buy that painting; goodnight,” Kihyun said, shooting Hyungwon a tight smile as he made his leave. The confused look that crossed Hyungwon’s face registered in Kihyun’s eyes for a few seconds, but he ignored it, his own heart too chaotic to really think too hard about it. He had a lot to figure out right now.

 

* * *

 

 

Sipping a cup of coffee, Kihyun flips through the paper in his home’s spacious kitchen. The morning sunlight was pouring through the windows, and he’d gotten pretty decent rest the night before despite the flurry of conflicting emotions he’d been feeling the past few days since he went to the gallery. That night… Kihyun had realized something about his relationship with Hyungwon, something that deeply upset him. The more he reflected on their relationship, the more he understood it to be right: they really weren’t meant to be together.

A few days after Kihyun had broken up with Minhyuk, he’d met Hyungwon at a gala. It wasn’t exactly romantic, but they had chemistry and Hyungwon looked at Kihyun like he was the only other man in the room. Kihyun took Hyungwon home with him that very night, and they’d made love. It was passionate, intense, and everything Kihyun needed to get his mind off his (presumed to be) unfaithful ex-boyfriend. After that night, Hyungwon had visited often, sufficiently distracting Kihyun from Minhyuk for weeks, and luckily enough, Kihyun hadn’t had seen Minhyuk at all during that time. It was convenient, easy. Kihyun supposed that was the main reason he decided to stay together with Hyungwon for so long.

Wincing a bit, Kihyun takes a sip of his coffee, feeling guilty about it now… but he doesn’t even know if he ever loved Hyungwon. Kihyun flipped through the pages of the newspaper, his mind swimming. Maybe he didn’t love Hyungwon, but he still cared for him deeply. He couldn’t just dump him out of the blue without a substantial reason, but at the same time, he didn’t know if he could keep doing this once he’d realized the truth of their relationship. Kihyun was at a loss.

“Good morning, Kihyun,” a familiar, feminine voice called out upon entering the kitchen. Kihyun looked up, smiling when he recognizes the face of his aunt. She’d always been the voice of reason in Kihyun’s life, enlightening him with her sensible wisdom and relating to Kihyun with how practical and meticulous she was. Maybe she could offer Kihyun some advice in his time of turmoil.

“Good morning, Auntie,” Kihyun replied, watching as she poured herself a cup of coffee, her elegant morning robe trailing behind her. Taking a steadying inhale, Kihyun set down his cup, his eyes confident. “Um, Auntie. Can I ask you a question?” Kihyun asks, watching the woman as she nodded her head, still fixing her coffee. “How did you know that Uncle was your true mate?” he asked, swallowing a bit. He was a bit nervous, especially considering the current plans to announce his true mate in just a few short months 

“Ahh yes, you’re in that stage in your life now, aren’t you?” she replied, chuckling a bit. Carefully holding her newly poured cup of coffee, Kihyun’s aunt saddled up in the chair across from her nephew, her eyes glimmering. She suddenly exhaled, the light leaving her eyes as she solemnly sipped her coffee. “Things aren’t as romantic as that little fairytale about true mates makes it seem,” she began, her voice terse as if she’d had to learn this the hard way. “We still follow the tradition of declaring a true mate, but don’t be fooled, Kihyun,” she continued, her eyes staring hard into Kihyun’s. Flustering a bit, Kihyun blinks a few times, confusion swirling around him.

“What exactly do you mean by that?” Kihyun asked, hoping for clarity. She hummed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“It pains me to say this to someone so young, but you need to know what knowledge I have in this subject. You’re about to make a big change in your life, your father told me that you’d be declaring your true mate soon,” Kihyun sighed heartily at that. Could his father keep no secrets to himself? “The person who smells the best to you? They don’t exist, and they aren’t your true mate. Marriage and happiness isn’t about chasing after this imaginary person, it’s about making due with who you have around you,” she icily replied, her lips turning down a bit. “That’s what true love really is,” she said, her eyes wistfully staring out of the window, clearly thinking about something, or someone, in particular.

“Thank you for sharing, Auntie,” Kihyun politely replied, pursing his lips as he rustled through the paper. His aunt was clearly done with the conversation, visibly lost in thought across from him, and Kihyun frowned, his heart in outrage over everything his aunt just said. Sometimes the practical alternative wasn’t the right one, and, while Kihyun still didn’t know exactly what to believe, he knew he was getting to his personal truth.

 

* * *

 

 

Dusk bled into evening, and evening faded into night. Tapping his foot impatiently, Kihyun glanced at the clock on the wall, his nerves building. He’d invited Hyungwon over to his house tonight, saying that he had something important to talk to him about. Sucking in a deep breath of air, Kihyun leaned against the back of the couch in the living room, staring around the opulently decorated room anxiously. He knew what he had to do, and that it was right, but it still didn’t mean that Kihyun was any less nervous to finally end things with Hyungwon. When his doorbell rings, he jolts up, walking over to the door with hurried steps. Opening it, Kihyun smiled tightly at Hyungwon, opening the door enough for Hyungwon to step inside 

“Kihyun, good evening,” Hyungwon greeted, but his eyes were nervous, doubtful. “What’s going on?” he asked, watching Kihyun shut and lock the door behind them. The air was still and tense, and both could sense what was about to happen.

“I… I have a confession to make, Hyungwon,” Kihyun replied, and they both began walking towards the living room, the sparsely lit entryway dark and brooding. When they made it, Kihyun turned to face Hyungwon, the fireplace blazing behind him.

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and I can’t go through with our relationship any longer. I would be lying to both myself and to you,” Kihyun confessed, his chest throbbing and whole body tense with guilt. Hyungwon’s face dropped, his eyes staring vulnerably into Kihyun’s.

“What are you saying?” he asked, but his voice was raw, heartbroken. Hyungwon really had thought they were true mates, and now Kihyun was practically admitting that their relationship was just a lie. It had to have hurt.

“I’m breaking up with you,” Kihyun said, and his words were soft, remorseful, but no less assured. He knew that this was what he needed to do, that it was the only right thing to do in the situation. He couldn’t be with Hyungwon, he couldn’t lie to himself for the rest of his life. Hyungwon rubbed his cheek, his eyes wistfully staring into Kihyun’s. The fire in the fireplace dimmed a bit, the crackling sound of burning logs the only sound in the air.

“Are you sure about this?” Hyungwon asked, his dejected tone evident that he already knew the answer. Kihyun nods his head, shrinking up into his body a little. He hadn’t expected Hyungwon to be so visibly upset, but here he was. Hyungwon’s face was downcast and dark, his eyes lacking all light that previously shined within them. Even his posture was meek and limp, as if he didn’t care anymore.

“I’m sorry, Hyungwon,” Kihyun said, biting his lip. His reply was enough of a confirmation for Hyungwon, and he nodded his head desolately.

“I still love you, Kihyun. I don’t want to sit here and cry and beg for your forgiveness, because I know you’ve made up your mind about it and I respect you,” Hyungwon said, clearly gathering his thoughts and carefully wording everything before speaking. Kihyun nodded his head, hoping that this meant Hyungwon was going to leave. “But I don’t want to give up just yet. I’ll be waiting on you, Kihyun. Come back to me when you’re ready, I still believe in us,” Hyungwon said, pouring his heart out to Kihyun. Biting his lip, Kihyun took a small step away from Hyungwon, his eyes flickering from the floor to Hyungwon’s eyes.

“Don’t wait on me, please,” Kihyun replied, eyes misting over with brimming tears. He’d only been with Hyungwon for a short time, but he was a good man who deserved to be with someone who could wholly love him back. Kihyun wasn’t that one for him.

“I’ll see you soon, Kihyun. I think I should probably get going for now,” Hyungwon said, smiling sadly as he began walking away from Kihyun. Nodding his head, Kihyun watched Hyungwon make his way down the entryway until he exited his house, the sound of the door clicking shut deafeningly loud in the quiet house.

Exhaling, Kihyun turns around, facing the burning fire in the fireplace. He watched the flames flicker with a heavy heart, his mood lightening bit by bit as he observed the airy, quickly changing shapes of the flames. That burden that had been weighing him down for days was now gone completely- he’d told Hyungwon the truth and now he was no longer tied down to him any longer. He could talk and flirt with whoever he wanted and would feel no guilt whatsoever… swallowing thickly, Kihyun felt his heart get lighter, his mood drastically improving the more he thought about it.

Maybe now he’d be able to figure out who his true mate really was… only, Kihyun already had an idea as to who that person was. Minhyuk… but he had no idea how he was supposed to act around him now. Heart pounding, Kihyun leaves the room, walking up the stairwell to get to his bedroom, his mind going crazy from how much had just changed in his life. He couldn’t deny the excitement, and thought that maybe, fairytales could be real sometimes, too. <3


	3. Chapter 3

Peering out his bedroom window, Kihyun traces along the edge of the windowpane, his expression utterly bored. Ever since Kihyun had broken up with Hyungwon, his attitude had been brighter and more optimistic- he was no longer afraid of spending a life with a man who wasn’t his true mate, and without this burden on his heart, Kihyun was actually starting to sleep well at night again. He honestly couldn’t complain, as he had no regrets about his decision, but there was one major downside: Kihyun was a bit lonely. Hyungwon used to visit him nearly every day; he brought him gifts, snacks, or simply just his company, and now that he was gone, Kihyun found himself alone far more frequently than he liked.

Biting his lip, Kihyun spots a pale yellow bird chirping at the top of its lungs outside his window, and is suddenly reminded of Minhyuk. The memory of the last time they’d talked suddenly filled Kihyun’s head, and he flushed, wishing he hadn’t been thinking of it so much recently. Minhyuk had seduced him at the art gallery, professing all sorts of things and essentially destroying every reason for Kihyun to deny his still burning desire for his ex-lover. Pushing a strand of wine-red hair behind his ear, Kihyun glances over at the phone on his desk. He could call Minhyuk right now and simultaneously eliminate his loneliness and get rid of that one memory of Minhyuk that just kept looping in his head.

Standing up, Kihyun walks over to his phone, dialing Minhyuk’s home number and listening to it ring with a slight flush to his cheeks. An employee of Minhyuk’s house picks up the line, and Kihyun relays to her that he wants Minhyuk to come visit him today, and that he’s Yoo Kihyun. The woman affirms his wishes, saying that she’ll let Minhyuk know. Hanging up the phone, Kihyun runs a hand through his hair, hoping that Minhyuk would come soon… even if he knew damn well that their interaction would likely be flirtatious in nature. He couldn’t quite decide if he wanted Minhyuk to actually act on his words, but Kihyun was certainly not opposed to listening to him sweet-talk him.

Not even an hour passes before a maid rushes to Kihyun’s door, informing him that Minhyuk was here to see him. Straightening the shirt he’d put on after his quick shower, Kihyun walks to the door, telling her to go ahead and let Minhyuk in as he finished getting ready. His heart was racing, cheeks already dusted pink as he flattened down the wrinkles of his pants. Minhyuk was really here, at his home- in all of his seductive, tantalizing glory. Kihyun knew he wouldn’t be able to resist him, and, oddly enough, he didn’t want to. A slight pang of guilt shot through his chest as he thought of how he’d only broken up with Hyungwon a week ago, but he didn’t linger on the feeling for long. Opening his door, Kihyun walks outside, making his way down the stairs and to the living room to greet Minhyuk.

“Kihyun! And what do I owe the pleasure of getting invited to your house this afternoon?” Minhyuk greeted, walking over to Kihyun with a delighted smile on his face. He was clearly dressed to impress- even though Kihyun had only invited him over to visit him at his house, Minhyuk was in a form-fitting suit, the deep navy contrasting attractively with his pale hair and complementing his dark, seductive eyes. Kihyun’s eyes darted to the floor, unable to look at him any longer without visibly drooling.

“I just wanted someone to visit with, thought you might be available,” Kihyun replied, which was a far stretch from the truth. Sure, he did want to visit with someone, but he really only wanted to see Minhyuk right now. Nodding his head, Minhyuk takes a step closer to Kihyun, grasping his hand and bringing it to his face, placing a single kiss to his delicate hand. Kihyun again found himself breathless at the romantic gesture, his eyes darting to stare into Minhyuk’s, Minhyuk’s lips still grazing against his hand. 

“Even if I wasn’t available, I would drop everything to come see you, Kihyun,” Minhyuk replied, finally letting Kihyun’s hand drop back down to his side. Breath hitching, Kihyun wills his heart to slow down, his body on fire from Minhyuk’s sweet words. “Where is Hyungwon?” Minhyuk thought to ask, breaking Kihyun’s dazed thoughts. Rubbing the back of his neck, Kihyun starts walking through the living room, gesturing for Hyungwon to follow him. The two then sit onto adjacent couches, and Kihyun calls for a maid.

“I broke up with him,” Kihyun plainly replied, looking up and smiling at the maid who’d just entered, ignoring Minhyuk’s slack-jawed response. “Yes, could you bring us some coffee please?” Kihyun politely asked the maid, who bowed her head and responded, quickly scurrying off to fetch the tea. Looking back over to Minhyuk, Kihyun chuckles a bit at the clearly shocked reaction from his ex-lover.

“I thought you were committed to him, I mean… the true mates declaration was scheduled for two months from now-” Minhyuk replied, clearly trying to figure it out, but the giddiness quirking up the corners of his lips spoke wonders about how he really felt about it. Kihyun exhaled, leaning back against the couch. He wasn’t really planning on going into this right now with Minhyuk, but he supposed it was inevitable.

“I say this because I know you’ll understand, and please don’t spread this rumor around. Hyungwon wasn’t my true mate, he never was,” Kihyun said, suddenly feeling guilty. “That doesn’t mean I didn’t… like him… but um, well,” he laughed awkwardly at that, eyes flickering to the floor. Minhyuk nodded his head, scooting a bit closer to the couch Kihyun was seated in, crossing his legs suavely.

“So does this mean you’re looking for your true mate again?” Minhyuk asked, something obviously pointed in his tone. Kihyun hummed, smiling at the maid as she returned with a pot of coffee, thanking her as he poured himself and Minhyuk cups.

“I believe I’ve already found my true mate,” Kihyun said, adding in the sugar and cream, his eyes staring hard at the coffee-table, his cheeks burning. Minhyuk barks out a short laugh, looking over at Kihyun with impressed eyes.

“Oh yeah?” he asks, taking his own cup and sipping it, his eyes twinkling. “I’ve already found my true mate too~” he replied, watching as Kihyun’s face flushes considerably. Smirking in contentment, Minhyuk moves his leg a little closer to Kihyun’s, brushing against his calf.

Taking a sip from his coffee, Kihyun ponders the thought. It was clear from their last encounter that Minhyuk still held feelings for him, so it was pretty easy to come to the conclusion that the true mate Minhyuk was referring to was him. And, truthfully… Kihyun knew that Minhyuk was his true mate, too. He didn’t know what to do about it at the moment, but he did know one thing: even though Minhyuk had made mistakes in their past, he was who Kihyun belonged with. At some point, soon, he wanted to be with Minhyuk again.

“Shall we go for a walk, Minhyuk?” Kihyun asks, taking a few more sips of his coffee after he’d finally collected himself. Minhyuk blinks a few times, taking in the gentle smile on Kihyun’s lips and the confident, familiar way he met Minhyuk’s eyes. Oh… so Kihyun felt this magnetic attraction between them too? Sitting up a bit, Minhyuk downs a couple large gulps of his coffee before standing up.

“Let’s go!” Minhyuk said, offering a hand to help Kihyun get up, a smile on his lips. Lightly grasping onto Minhyuk’s hand, Kihyun gets up, finding himself all too close to his attractive ex-lover… and enjoying the position he was in. With Minhyuk, so many new doors were open, the only question was. 

“Where will we go?”

 

* * *

 

 

Fingers twitching against the side of his phone, Kihyun bites out a low gasp, his heart racing in his chest. His walk with Minhyuk two days ago was lovely, sweet, and basically everything Kihyun wanted out of a relationship. After they’d parted ways, Kihyun could hardly contain his rekindled excitement for being romantic with Minhyuk, and this excitement… manifested. Kihyun started his heat right after Minhyuk left him, his body tingling with sensation and cock twitching to hardness without ever even touching it. He couldn’t get the image of Minhyuk out of his mind, and paired with memories of the last time they’d had sex together all those months ago, Kihyun was a flustered mess for almost 48 hours.

Now, he’d been debating whether or not to call Minhyuk and get him to come over and relieve him of his constant horniness and risk embarrassing himself, or just suck it up and not look too desperate. Legs pressed together, Kihyun decides to ignore his lust for now, but this decision came about 10 seconds before the phone started ringing. Picking it up, Kihyun leans back against the chair.

“Hello?” he said, clearing his throat.

“Kihyun~” an all-too familiar voice drawls out, making a shiver run down Kihyun’s spine. Of course Minhyuk would call when Kihyun was feeling the true extent of his heat… and when he was the most defenseless to his charms. 

“Good afternoon, Minhyuk,” Kihyun replied, swallowing nervously. The wetness dripping from his entrance was now starting to seep into the seat of his pants, and he whimpered soundlessly, arching his back as he realizes that Minhyuk’s voice is physically making his body react.

“I’m about to head over to your house,” Minhyuk declared. “I’ll be over there in 10 minutes, just for you, baby~” he says, filling Kihyun’s mind with naughty memories. Oh, how he used to call him that name while pounding into him from behind—Kihyun shook his head, willing his thoughts to dissipate. He shouldn’t be thinking such base thoughts- he wasn’t even dating Minhyuk, for god’s sake!

“A-Are you sure you want to head over today?” Kihyun asks, wishing he could tell Minhyuk he was having his heat without sounding like he was coming on to him. Biting his lip, Kihyun ponders doing it with _the intent_ of coming on to Minhyuk, but he keeps his mouth shut.

“Of course I do, I want to see you. If that’s okay?” Minhyuk asked, and his raspy voice was sensual yet caring, and Kihyun couldn’t say no to that.

“Yes,” Kihyun softly replied, smiling and replying as Minhyuk told him he’d see him soon before hanging up. Bringing a hand up to his face, Kihyun exhales shakily, standing up to quickly get changed out of his wet pants before Minhyuk came by. He would at least need to look presentable before Minhyuk inevitably got him all turned on again… Flushing hotly, Kihyun strips off his pants, stepping out of them as he decided on which pants to stain next. 

Not even a whole ten minutes pass before a maid comes rushing to Kihyun’s door, informing him that Minhyuk was here to see him. Making himself presentable, Kihyun walks out of his room and down the stairs until he spots Minhyuk lounging against a chair in the living room. Inhaling deeply, Minhyuk’s eyes take a feral, seductive tone, his lips curling up happily.

“Kihyun… You always smell sweet to me, but you smell the most delicious when you’re having your heat~” Minhyuk drawled out, his expression playful yet clearly and obviously aroused. Kihyun flushed, his eyes flickering away from Minhyuk’s passionate gaze as he thought about how to respond, his mind completely blank aside from the desire to feel Minhyuk deep inside him.

“Thank you,” he replied, licking his lips. He can’t even stop himself from speaking his true thoughts, his body already tense with desire. “I… I’ve actually been struggling with alleviating my heat ever since we broke up,” he admitted, finding it nice to hear that his heat was so innately erotic to somebody. For him, it was mostly an inconvenience.

“Oh~? Was Hyungwon not satisfying for you like I was?” Minhyuk asked, knowing he was crossing a line but wanting to see Kihyun respond. Kihyun always got so needy and submissive when he was having his heat, and Minhyuk knew that if he pressed the right buttons, he’d see something spectacular~

“N-No,” Kihyun breathed out, clearing his throat as he realized what he was admitting to. “But do you want some coffee? Or should we go to the cinema, maybe?” Kihyun asked, despite not really wanting to do either. The atmosphere in his living room was stiflingly hot, nearly suffocating, and Kihyun hardly knew how to handle himself because of it. He knew what he wanted to do, but he also knew that he shouldn’t just jump into things with Minhyuk again- not like this. Not before he’d really expressed how he felt about Minhyuk.

“Hm, I’d take the coffee, but I’d rather have you~” Minhyuk replied, chuckling a bit as he steps closer to Kihyun, biting back a groan as he can physically smell Kihyun’s heat flaring at the statement. He knows he’s moving fast, but Kihyun’s body is reacting faster, and he wants to have his lover back so badly he’s almost losing his mind in arousal. Reaching a hand out, Minhyuk brushes his fingers across Kihyun’s upper arm, eyes burning like hot coals as he watches the shiver pass through Kihyun’s body. 

“Minhyuk… if you touch me now, I won’t be able to hold myself back,” Kihyun said, his voice desperate and torn between wanting Minhyuk to stop and praying that he wouldn’t. Minhyuk’s breath caught in his throat, and he leaned closer to Kihyun until there were only centimeters between their lips. He could do it, he could kiss Kihyun right now—

“Excuse me, sir, I’m sorry to interrupt,” a maid trilled out upon entering the common space, bowing her head to both hide her embarrassed flush and show her respect. “Mr. Chae Hyungwon is waiting for you in the foyer.” Eyes widening, Kihyun jolts away from Minhyuk, his expression a mixture of panic and fear.

“O-Okay I’ll be right there,” Kihyun replied, watching the maid excuse herself and leave the room. Turning to Minhyuk, Kihyun grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him away forcefully. “You need to hide- now!” Kihyun barked out, his face panicked. “He’ll get the wrong idea if he sees us like this,” he explains, turning away from Minhyuk and praying that he would actually follow his instruction and not stir up drama. Sauntering away, Minhyuk reaches down to his crotch, adjusting his half-hard cock with a loose smirk on his lips. 

“Wrong idea, eh?” Minhyuk asks, chuckling a bit as he leaves the room. Meanwhile, Kihyun made his way over to the front door, his heart still racing. He definitely wasn’t in the right mindset to deal with Hyungwon right now- not only was it too soon after their break-up, but Kihyun was, well, extremely horny and on his heat. Spotting Hyungwon, Kihyun smiles tightly, hoping to keep their conversation in the doorway so that Hyungwon could leave as quickly as possible.

“Hi,” Kihyun shortly greeted, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Hyungwon seemed pretty put-together, but there was a certain redness to his eyes that let Kihyun know he still was struggling after their break-up.

“Kihyun, can we go to the living room?” Hyungwon says, his eyes imploring. “I want to talk to you about something,” he says, and Kihyun can already see where this is going.

“Hyungwon, look-” Kihyun began, but his voice was cut off by Hyungwon.

“Just let me say what I need to say,” Hyungwon insisted. Kihyun’s posture closed in on himself, and he shrugged, stepping out of the way for Hyungwon to pass by him. Shit… he hoped Minhyuk was truly out of sight. Walking a few steps behind Hyungwon, Kihyun follows him to his living room, until they’d approached the couches, not that either sat down. Exhaling slowly, Hyungwon closes the gap between himself and Kihyun, reaching down to grasp onto Kihyun’s hand. Kihyun allowed him that much, but his patience was running thin; he needed Hyungwon to get to his point already.

“Kihyun, what we had doesn’t have to end,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun tightened his jaw, clearly thinking otherwise. “We can make this work, you don’t have to give up on us so easily!” he persisted, tightening his hold on Kihyun’s hand. Attempting to move his arm away, Kihyun frowns, starting to feel a swell of panic. He could tell by Hyungwon’s eyes that he truly meant what he said, but Kihyun had already turned him down. This was going too far.

“Hyungwon, I’m sorry, but I broke up with you for a reason. I’m not interested in pursuing another romantic relationship with you,” Kihyun said, making it as clear as possible that he wasn’t interested. Hyungwon released Kihyun’s hand, but his expression was hard, set. He wasn’t through with the conversation just yet.

“Do you remember when we first got together?” Hyungwon rhetorically asked, watching a flicker of emotion pass through Kihyun’s eyes. “How good you could make me feel, and how good I made you feel? Some days you’d refuse to let me leave the bed,” Hyungwon smiled at that, as if reliving a sweet memory. “We can go back to that, Kihyun.” Kihyun shook his head, his lips tightly pressed in a line.

“Well, that’s where you’re wrong, Chae,” Minhyuk called out, suddenly entering through the other doorway, clearly expressing the raw emotion he was feeling. His eyes were fiery, practically burning into Hyungwon’s as he stormed up to him. Freezing on the spot, Kihyun’s eyes widen, and he moves his arms over to stop Minhyuk, not that it did anything. Minhyuk glanced down at Kihyun, giving him a small, comforting look, before he returned his attention to Hyungwon.

“Kihyun isn’t obligated to give you another chance, why are you acting like he has to give you so much of his precious time for this bullshit!?” Minhyuk asked, staring hard into Hyungwon’s eyes, clearly wanting him to get away from him. Hyungwon flustered for a few seconds, but once he put two and two together, he squinted his eyes, feeling defensive.

“And what do you think you’re doing speaking for Kihyun?” Hyungwon countered, tilting his head a bit. “You’re back in his life now, apparently, but that doesn’t mean you can treat him like trash like you have before,” he continued, rolling his eyes. Kihyun stiffened up a bit, wanting to rebut Hyungwon and defend Minhyuk, since he was only saying things that Kihyun also agreed with, but he didn’t get the chance. He was starting to feel a bit talked over in his own house.

“Kihyun DUMPED you-” Minhyuk spat out, getting closer to Hyungwon’s face and staring him dead in the eyes.

“Yeah, but really nothing had changed between us- I didn’t fuck up like you did, I deserve another chance-” Hyungwon countered, a small, wry smirk growing on his lips. “It’s not like I was looking at other men, Lee. Don’t lump me in with people like you,” he added. Minhyuk felt an uncomfortably large part of himself comprehend the truth of Hyungwon’s statement, and he shut up, his eyes still burning with rage but a little less brightly.

He remembered when Kihyun and Hyungwon had first gotten together. Kihyun had kind of closed himself off from the world during the first few weeks of their coupling, but rumors were rampant, and Minhyuk had heard a lot. Kihyun was apparently so much happier now, so much more comfortable, and there were even people saying that them being a couple was ‘more natural’ for Kihyun. Hyungwon came from a really prestigious family, and so did Kihyun. Minhyuk, on the other hand, had to work to get to where he was. There had always been backlash because of that, but it hurt especially bad for Minhyuk to hear it when Kihyun was with an alpha of the ‘proper’ rank.

Even now, as Hyungwon is saying things that he knows Kihyun disagrees with, Minhyuk can’t help but feel roils of jealousy, resentment, and insecurity fill him. He wants to talk to Kihyun, he wants to tell him all these deep, ever-lasting feelings, but he can’t in this situation, and it’s driving him crazy. Noticing the silence, Kihyun is finally able to speak, and does so with vigor.

“Hyungwon, look. I appreciate that you care about me, but you’re not my true mate, and Minhyuk has been nothing but understanding of my decision on this. I don’t like how you come into my house unannounced and expect me to care about anything you have to say when I’ve already been clear about where we stand,” Kihyun calmly, politely explained. His expression was terse, eyes hard, but he still knew that Hyungwon was saying this from the goodness of his heart, so his words had no malice.

“I want to be with Minhyuk, not you, and right now, I don’t want to see you if you’re just going to be an asshole to my guest,” Kihyun said, flushing a bit as he basically professed his attraction to Minhyuk. Eyes flickering over to stare into his face, Minhyuk exhaled shakily, something deep and needy in his expression. Kihyun felt a shiver pass through him at the intensity, and began walking to the front door, hoping that Hyungwon would take the hint. 

“Please leave,” Kihyun said, gesturing to the door. From the moment Kihyun started talking, Hyungwon’s confident demeanor had begun deflating, and by the end of his speech, Hyungwon looked like a kicked puppy. Kihyun felt a pang of guilt hit him, but he ignored it, still sticking by what he said. Nodding his head solemnly, Hyungwon walked to the threshold of the house, his hand against the doorframe.

“I respect you, Kihyun. But when Minhyuk breaks your heart again, I’ll be here,” he says. Kihyun shakes his head, finding the conversation too similar to the time they’d broken up. He wanted to end that train of thought before it manifested itself in Hyungwon’s mind. Kihyun wasn’t coming back.

“Find somebody who can love you back, Hyungwon. I won’t be there,” he says, biting his lip as he began closing the door, catching the flicker of emotion pass through Hyungwon’s eyes. Translating that as comprehension, Kihyun exhales in relief, fully shutting the door and locking it. Turning around, Kihyun walks quickly back to the living room, wondering what Minhyuk could possibly be thinking, but if nothing else, he wanted to apologize for Hyungwon’s rude comments.

“Minhyuk, I’m sorry-” Kihyun began, but his words were cut off by Minhyuk’s mouth suddenly pressed against his. Jolting in surprise, Kihyun grasps onto Minhyuk’s upper-arms, his cheeks turning a hot pink shade and eyes wide. Minhyuk was… kissing him? Moaning against his mouth, Kihyun leans into Minhyuk’s body, his fingers pressing into his upper arms and pulling him closer. Minhyuk groaned softly at the contact, his tongue swiping against Kihyun’s lower lip before he pulls back completely. Feeling like he’d just gotten whiplash, Kihyun stares into Minhyuk’s eyes, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

“I know I trampled over your words earlier, and I’m sorry Kihyun, but I just couldn’t listen to that prick talk to you like that,” Minhyuk confessed in a raspy, dark voice, his eyes clouded over with a hunger and intensity that made goosebumps rise on Kihyun’s skin. He swallowed, nodding his head.

“I forgive you,” Kihyun replied, feeling a bit at a loss for words. Minhyuk’s kiss reminded his body that he was currently in the middle of his heat, and his arousal was hitting him again at full force. Inhaling deeply, Minhyuk groans, pressing his forehead against Kihyun’s. The scent of Kihyun’s heat was circling around them, deep feelings just waiting to be confessed on the tips of both of their tongues. Kihyun felt suffocated, but in the best possible way, and he shivered, his hands pressing Minhyuk closer to his body.

“Take me to your bedroom or I’m going to take you right here,” Minhyuk said, his jaw hard and clenched, eyebrows slightly furrowed together. “I need you, Kihyun. I need to show you how much you mean to me,” he explained, but Kihyun was already convinced. His heat was clouding his mind, but he knew that this had been building for some time now and it was inevitable, really, that he would fall for Minhyuk again. He wanted Minhyuk to fill him completely, and Minhyuk was offering it. The answer was simple.

“Follow me,” Kihyun said, cheeks flushing as he takes the first step and feels a trickle of his wetness drip down his thigh from his entrance. He pauses his steps, his breathing coming out ragged. Apparently, Minhyuk had a greater effect on him than he thought, and it was difficult trying to walk when he felt this overcome by his heat. Minhyuk groaned deeply, grabbing Kihyun bridal-style and carrying him up the stairs to his room without so much as another second passing between them. Whimpering, Kihyun grasps onto Minhyuk’s shirt, clutching him as embarrassment colors his cheeks. Very quickly, they made it up to Kihyun’s bedroom, and Minhyuk laid Kihyun down onto his bed before turning around and shutting and locking the door. 

Turning to face Kihyun, Minhyuk inhales deeply, his eyes dark and almost mysterious- something unreadable yet powerful in his gaze. Kihyun spread his thighs, his heart racing in his chest. Minhyuk looked… possessive. That was that unreadable emotion. Kihyun didn’t know what to do with himself, but he could tell by Minhyuk’s eyes that he wouldn’t need to do anything- Minhyuk could handle it.

“Strip,” Minhyuk commanded, taking off his own jacket and shirt, his eyes boring into Kihyun’s. Slipping out a needy whimper, Kihyun takes off his pants with shaky hands, his eyes flickering away from Minhyuk’s as he did so. There were so many eager, desperate emotions passing between them, and the rational part of Kihyun’s mind was practically nonexistent. He needed this right now, needed to feel Minhyuk. With a thick swallow, Kihyun grips the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down and freeing his dripping wet cock and entrance. The smell of his taint filling the air made him fluster in embarrassment, and Kihyun pressed his thighs together, wondering if he looked too eager.

“Don’t hide it,” Minhyuk said as he crawled onto the bed, situating himself between Kihyun’s legs. “I’ve been desperate to worship your beautiful body, Kihyun, and I don’t want to miss anything,” he said, fingers pressed against Kihyun’s knees as Kihyun began spreading his legs on his own. Minhyuk groans lowly as Kihyun fully spreads his thighs, putting all of his most intimate places on full display for Minhyuk’s roving gaze. A pang of jealousy returns to Minhyuk’s mind as he thinks of how Hyungwon got to see this very same view- God only knows how many times. Clenching his jaw, Minhyuk’s eyes flicker up to Kihyun’s face.

“You have no idea how hard it was for me to deal with the fact that another man was with you, Kihyun,” Minhyuk said, his fingers trailing down Kihyun’s thigh slowly, reveling in the way Kihyun’s thighs spread wider for him. “I wanted you every day. I could hardly live with myself knowing that some other man was touching your perfect body,” he continued, his hand now grasping Kihyun’s inner thigh roughly, his expression taking a harder, more serious look. “I want you all to myself, Kihyun,” he confessed, hand still tightly gripping Kihyun’s thigh. There was something almost terrifyingly intimate about his words, and Kihyun nodded his head blearily, overwhelmed by how much Minhyuk desired him. 

“You can have me,” Kihyun replies, unsure of how to acknowledge Minhyuk’s confession of jealousy… “I’m yours now,” he continues, swallowing, his hard cock twitching between his legs. He didn’t know how much longer he could stand this tension, and his heat was driving him crazy. He wanted Minhyuk… he wanted him… he _needed_ him--!

“Claim me,” Kihyun breathed out, sparking a low, gravelly growl from Minhyuk’s lips. Moving his hands up to Kihyun’s waist, Minhyuk presses his still clothed erection against Kihyun’s entrance, groaning at the incredible wetness he was greeted with. He wanted to show Kihyun just how much better he was than fucking Chae Hyungwon, how good he could make him feel, how much better he could make him cum. Shaking slightly with the weight of all of his intrusive thoughts, Minhyuk’s eyes flicker up to Kihyun’s face, his breath coming out in short, choppy exhales. 

“Can I fuck you, baby?” Minhyuk asked, the pet name dripping from his lips like hot wax, searing against Kihyun’s ears. Moaning just at the prospect, Kihyun stares up into Minhyuk’s eyes, his body covered in a sheen of sweat and lips shining in the dim light of his bedroom. 

“Please,” Kihyun replied, arching his hips up in a clear invitation. He wouldn’t need any lube or prep while on his heat, and luckily for him, Minhyuk knew this quite well. Moving a hand to quickly undo his pants and pull out his cock, Minhyuk lines himself up with Kihyun’s dripping wet entrance, his eyes flickering up to Kihyun’s face as he presses the tip against the rim. He hardly gives Kihyun a second to even process the sensation before shoving his cock inside his former lover’s ass, going about halfway before pulling out and repeating the motion.

“Oh fuck-” Kihyun cursed out, his eyes rolling back and whole body going tense. Minhyuk’s cock was so incredibly, deliciously hard he was seeing white already, and Minhyuk definitely wasn’t going easy on him. Growling, Minhyuk watches Kihyun’s expression intensely, his cock sliding in and out at an unrelentingly quick pace, fucking him hard and fast. Kihyun was blissing out already, his beautiful face red and dripping with sweat, and the sight of his eyes rolling back into his head was definitely the cherry on top. But still… Minhyuk couldn’t shake the thought that another man had been witness to the very same things, and he inserts his cock deeper, ramming into Kihyun’s deepest corner with a vengeance.

“Look at me, Kihyun,” Minhyuk groaned out, his eyes squinted slightly as he continues to pound into Kihyun’s tight, wet entrance, his bare torso glistening with sweat. Kihyun blinks a few times, focusing his vision on the form of Minhyuk above him, his arousal so intense he can hardly stand it. “You’re mine now. I’m the only one who is going to be doing this to you from now on,” Minhyuk declared in a strained voice, his teeth clenching together as he grinds his tip in the most stimulating way inside Kihyun. “How good do I feel?” he asked, desperate for Kihyun to confirm his thoughts.

“You feel so fucking incredible, Minhyuk,” Kihyun cried out, writhing at the feeling of Minhyuk’s cock sliding into him, how he was so hard Kihyun could even feel the veins of his cock as he rubbed against his insides. “I’m yours, I’m only yours-” he continued, throwing his head back as Minhyuk suddenly picks up his pace, fucking him so hard the bed was physically slamming against the wall. Kihyun’s mind is filled with adoration for Minhyuk- all the memories of their previous relationship together flooding into him at once. Kihyun knew who was the one for him, he knew that this is where he belonged- with Minhyuk. 

“I’m so glad, baby,” Minhyuk replied, his voice breaking with hard gasps as he works hard to keep fucking Kihyun at the insane pace that he’d set. The squeak of the mattress and Kihyun’s gorgeous moans filled his ears, but his sense of sound was starting to go out. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last for much longer inside the most desirable man on earth, but he wanted to milk it for as long as he could. Staring into Kihyun’s eyes, Minhyuk blinks a few times, shocked to see that Kihyun has streams of tears running down his face.

“Is everything okay?” Minhyuk asks, concern ripping apart his plans to pound Kihyun until he came screaming his name, his pace slowing down as he awaited Kihyun’s response. Nodding eagerly, Kihyun grips onto Minhyuk’s shoulders, his eyes watery but not sad as he met Minhyuk’s gaze.

“I love you, Minhyuk,” Kihyun said, biting his lip as his stream of tears tapers away. “Please keep making love with me, I need it,” he continues, his voice turning a bit urgent as he implores Minhyuk to continue. Nodding, Minhyuk moves his hands down, grasping Kihyun by the backs of his knees and moving his legs up so that he could get closer to his baby.

“I love you too,” Minhyuk replied, bringing his face close to Kihyun’s and placing several kisses against his mouth. He was shocked by how honestly Kihyun proclaimed his love for him, and couldn’t even bring himself to keep pounding Kihyun like he had been before. There was no one else in Kihyun’s life- not anymore, and not ever again. Kihyun loved him. Deepening the kiss, Minhyuk swipes his tongue against the roof of Kihyun’s mouth, groaning at the whimper Kihyun lets out in reply- so damn adorable. The friction of his cock inside Kihyun feels even better now somehow, even though he’s fucking him much slower and gentler. He loves Kihyun, and Kihyun loves him back. This intimacy was all they needed.

Gasping into Minhyuk’s mouth, Kihyun arches his back, feeling his orgasm so close he can’t even dream of fighting it back. Fingers digging into his lover’s shoulders, Kihyun cums, his tongue pressed against Minhyuk’s and ass filled with Minhyuk’s hard cock. Above him, Minhyuk thrusts a few more times into Kihyun before cumming as well, not pulling out before doing so. They pull apart from each other’s mouths, but don’t otherwise move for several long moments, both just trying to catch their breaths and recover from the rather intense love-making session they’d just shared. 

Finally pulling out of Kihyun, Minhyuk lays down beside him, dragging Kihyun’s half-dressed body against his and holding him dearly. Smiling at the affection, Kihyun looks over at his lover, his heart still racing. 

“I don’t want this to end,” Minhyuk confesses against Kihyun’s shoulder, pulling his body closer. “Not this moment, not this feeling… I don’t want to move on from it yet,” he continues, and Kihyun smiles fondly, his heat flaring up again and reminding him that one orgasm wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy him. Bringing a hand up to run through Minhyuk’s hair, Kihyun gets his attention, his eyes twinkling.

“Then come make love to me again~” <3

 

* * *

 

 

Seasons bleed into the next seasons, and soon enough, November arrives. The Yoo family gala happens exactly as scheduled, and, true to the rumors, the youngest Yoo son goes to the front of the room to announce his true mate. As per the tradition, his family is seated before him, and the whole room of people is buzzing to find out who he pronounces as his true mate.

Taking a deep breath, Yoo Kihyun runs a hand over the silk lapels of his suit jacket while his other hand pushes the microphone a little closer to him. He’d already begun his speech by talking about his dear Auntie and parents, and was now about to declare his mate.

“My relationship with my mate has been complicated these past months. I didn’t know if I would be together with my mate for my lifetime, or if I would be slamming the door in his face a few months ago,” he said, chuckling a bit after that. “But sometimes when life throws obstacles, the true test isn’t just seeing who sticks with you, but who is there for who you really are. I know that no matter what comes our way in the future, my true mate will be there for me and will love me,” Kihyun continued, his cheeks flushing a bit at that. The audience is staring at him, waiting. His eyes flicker to a particular blond in the crowd, and smiles, knowing that he’s making the right choice.

“Which is why today, I’m declaring Lee Minhyuk my true mate.”


End file.
